Heart of an Amazon
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: After the incident in "Mad Dogs and Aliens", Kim wants some time alone to practice stick-fighting, and discovers her Amazonian heritage. One-shot.


**Heart of an Amazon  
**By _Tito-Mosquito_

**Author's Notes:** This takes place in a week following "Mad Dogs and Aliens".

Football practice was over. The players ran inside to hit the showers and call it a day.

The redheaded cheerleader leans her back on the wall, waiting outside the boy's locker room for her man. The jocks came out the door carrying their bags. Lastly, her blond-haired boyfriend came out. Kim ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey KP, how is my space adventuress?" he asked in his playful tone. Kim rolled her eyes by that 'space adventuress' remark, referring to her encounter with that giant green Amazon from space, Warmonga. She remembers how strong she was. She used her spear to pierce through her built-in force field and knocked her out cold, nearly sliced her arm off. She dazed out, but she could see Warmonga's shadow looming over her. She knew she was going to die right then. Warmonga was about to strike her final blow until Shego came to the rescue. Even though she was unconscious, she was really scared. That green gargantuan was really going to kill her. She was so close to death. She had nightmares about it. Not just nightmares of her near-death experience, but her weakness.

It was not near-death that was solely bothering her. She felt that she wasn't strong enough. Warmonga was able to knock her out without barely moving her muscles. She never felt so weak and helpless. She was Kim Possible. She can do anything. Yet she could not beat her. She needs to be stronger. She has to. That's what she's going to do.

"KP? Are you all right?" Ron asked with a worried expression, waving his hand in her face.

"Oh, I'm fine, really. I just spaced out." Kim said, coming back to reality.

"So, want to go down to Bueno Nacho?" he asked as he put his hand around her waist.

"Not today, Ron. That's why I was waiting for you to tell you. I have something to do."

"Like what?" he asked

"I'm just going to the gym for a while."

"Really? Doing what?"

"Just some training." Kim was starting to get a little irritated.

"Then I'll come with you. We can spare together."

"No!"

He was startled by that tone. Kim became aware of her temper and calmed down.

"Sorry Ron. But this is something I should do on my own." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"All right KP, but you know I'm always there for you."

"I know Ron. Catch ya later." she kissed Ron in the cheek and ran off.

Kim arrived at the gym with her duffel bag around her shoulder. Luckily there was no one else, having the place to herself. She'd feel uncomfortable is there is anyone else around. Still in her cheerleader uniform she went to the girl's room to change.

A minute later she came out wearing a white karate gi with a black belt, and she is barefoot. Her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She walk to one of the mats, holding a long wooden staff. She hears the sound of her feet padding on the solid floor echo through the empty room until her feet touch the mat and stop making the noise.

She stands right in the middle. With both hands she held the staff horizontally in front of her.

"All right, Kim. Show yourself what you can do?"

She spin the pole and starts practicing swing it. She leapt over and pierce the air. She's been training for a few hours. She accidentally hits herself on the face eleven times with it.

"Ouch!" she accidentally hit her nose the twelfth time now. She dropped the staff to rub her nose.

"Come on KP, get your head in the game!"

Sweat poured down her face and her back. She had been practicing for nearly two hours. She sat on a bench with her towel draped around her neck. She took a big gulp of water from her bottle and wiped her face.

Kim looked at the clock. She was surprised to see it was getting late. She decided to call it quits for today, got dressed and returned home.

A week had gone by as she still practice stick-fighting. However, she doesn't seem to get any better at it and had several bruises already.

The gym then spun as her legs left the floor and she dropped her butt to the mats with a thud.

She shook her head to clear it. "Man, I just can't do it right!"

"I guess I can't to anything." she sighed, sitting on the mat.

"Now that's a shocker!" a voice spoken. A very familiar voice.

She looked around. There was no one else in the gym. But she heard that voice so many times it gets to her. Just then Kim notices a fighting dummy in one spot. She stares at it until its featureless head morphs into that of Shego's.

"Hey princess." she/it said with an evil smirk on her face. "Aww, what's a matter? Losing your touch?"

Shego cackled at Kim. Kim started to growl, fury boiled up within her as she stares at that laughing green bitch. In a quick reflex, she got to her feet and threw the staff to Shego's head.

Shego stopped laughing to see the staff coming at her. "AAAHH-!"

The staff knocked the dummy's head off.

She walked to pick up her staff. She smirked as an idea caught in her head.

She moved as quick as a striking snake and swings her staff at an imaginary Shego.

Three days later, in the woods outside Middleton…

Kim, wearing her super suit, pulled a package from her backpack. She opened it up and took out a purple oval-shaped object. She puts her arm out and the object extends into a futuristic battle staff with two sharp blades on one end. It is a duplicate of Warmonga's Lorwardian battle-staff.

"Now let's see if my stick fighting has paid off."

She jumps and swings new battle-staff. She spun and chopped a branch of a tree.

Kim decides to reenact her stunt with Warmonga before she destroyed the oxygen-sucking machine. She runs to a tree and pole vault over it. Flew over the top, just barely missed the leaves, and leaped onto the ground. With a smile, she stands up and retracted her staff.

"Excellent job reconstructing Warmonga's staff, Wade."

"Think nothing of it. I must admit, I am intrigued with the sophisticated technology. So are you planning to tell Ron about this?"

"Oh I'll show him on our next mission. But for right now, there's one place I like to go see. Bye Wade." She places her staff into the pouch on her thigh.

**Middleton Museum**

It was closing time, but Kim thought she could see for a couple minutes.

There she sees the image of the mysterious masked warrior carved in stone tables. A famous Amazon named Kimera, daughter of Queen Anya.

She really likes this courageous young woman who she, for some reason, admires. Its almost as though she knew her from somewhere.

"We must have a lot in common. I may even have Amazonian blood in me. I can't wait to show everyone off with my staff-fighting skill." she said with a smile.

"All right, Miss Possible, we're closing up now." the guard reminded her.

She walks out the door just as the museum lights shut off.

A ghostly apparition of Kimera appears floating from the floor. She takes off her helmet to reveal her long red hair.

"_More so than you'll know, child. More than you'll ever know."_ she answered with an identical smile as she fades away.

Interesting, eh? I like when Kim was holding Warmonga's spear. I wish she'd keep it and place it in her side pouch. Also I imagine Kim was intimidated by Warmonga because she taller and more muscular. Shego might have had the same feeling (not to mention her boobs were larger!). I don't know if Warmonga knew Kim was a teenager, if she did, would she still have killed her before Shego helped her? Perhaps some of her enemies were the same age as Kim. I guess she doesn't care who her enemies are, and most of all, what size or even AGE, no one messes with Warmonga and those that do suffer!


End file.
